


Nostalgia That Makes You Homesick

by flotsam45



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, M/M, like really slight - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flotsam45/pseuds/flotsam45
Summary: Aomine texts Kuroko out of the blue, and soon finds himself joining his old friend for a game of street basketball. Slightest angst and mostly confessions.Revised RP from July 2014.





	

It was just after dinner, and Aomine had been sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand for a while. He wanted to send the text, yet another part of him told him to just lay down and sleep, and the feelings would go away soon. He'd done this the past few nights, and even though he told himself his emotions would change, they hadn't seemed to be changing in the least. Tonight he felt different. He was leaning a little more towards the 'send the text side', and not the 'lay down and forget about him' side. He was growing angry with himself. And in nearly a fit of rage he finally clicked send. His message was a short one, addressed to Kuroko Tetsuya. It read, "Tetsu. I miss you."

Kuroko was surprised when his phone alerted him of a text. Getting up from the sofa, he padded over to the kitchen counter where he'd left his cell, and picked it up. He was further surprised upon seeing that the sender was Aomine-kun. He opened the text, and read it. He wasn't sure how to respond at first. [Aomine-kun, are you feeling ill?] he sent, walking back to the sofa and plopping down.

Aomine was busy hiding his face in his hands when his phone went off again. Heart leaping with anxiety, he read the text. He rolled his eyes. He was ill, in a way. "Not ill. But I do feel sick."

Kuroko tilted his head slightly, confused. Frowning, he replied [I don't quite understand the difference, but if you're sick, you should rest. And perhaps take some medicine.]

Aomine rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, it's not that kind of sick. It's like ... a home-sick." he replied. It truly was the best way to put it.

Kuroko blinked. [Oh. I didn't know you were traveling, Aomine-kun.]

Aomine slapped his hand against his forehead. "Are you just ignoring the first thing I sent you?!"

Kuroko was getting more confused. [I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, but I don't think I understand. You aren't traveling, but you're homesick, but you miss me?]

He shook his head. "Are you seriously incapable of putting two and two together? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

[Please do. It irritates me when you don't get to the point.]

He sighed again, this was a horrible idea. "I. Miss. You. I miss playing with you, and hanging out with you. I miss practicing every night alone with you. I miss the love of basketball I had when I was around you. I miss what we had."

Kuroko's face was blank for a long moment before a small smile came to his lips. [I feel the same, Aomine-kun. I am glad I am not the only one.] A moment after sending the last message, he sent another one. [If you are free right now, would you like to go and play some street basketball?]

Finally, all of this seemed worth it. He let out a relaxing breath. "Yeah.. I'm free. The court by your house?"

[Yes. I'll be there in ten minutes.] Kuroko sent with a smile. He quickly changed into something more suitable for playing street ball before heading out.

After a few minutes Aomine got to the court with a ball in hand, gym shorts on and light jacket incase it got cold. He decided he'd shoot around for a bit until Kuroko came. It really felt odd, waiting on him to show up. It had been years since they'd done something like this for fun, and no reason else.

Kuroko got to the court a while after Aomine did, and quietly stood at the edge of the court, watching him for a while. It gave Kuroko a feeling of nostalgia, being here with Aomine-kun. Swallowing, he approached his former teammate. "Good evening, Aomine-kun. Thank you for coming." Kuroko said with a small smile.

Aomine stilled his dribbling when he heard his voice. Quiet, yet he'd learned to listen for it. "Ah, Tetsu." he said, tossing him the ball. "Thought you were gonna stand me up." he said, giving him a bit of a grin. He was happy to be here with him.

"You know I'd never do such a thing." Kuroko said, holding the ball for a long moment. He began dribbling, and drawing closer to the basket, he threw the ball...only to have it miss the hoop completely. "Ah."

Aomine laughed, "Seems like somethings just don't change." he said, going to retrieve the ball. He got it for him and passed it back. "So. How've you been?"

"I've been very good, actually. Everyone at Seirin is very nice." Kuroko replied, staring at the hoop intently, before tossing it. It hit the rim and went in. He smiled. "How have you been, Aomine-kun?" he asked, passing it back to him.

He watched as it went in with amusement. "Wow." he breathed, some things did change, then. Seirin must be treating him good. At his question, he looked away from him. "Bad." he said simply.

Kuroko frowned at Aomine's quick response, and kept his gaze on his friend. He didn't say anything out loud, but his questioning look was obvious.

Aomine looked back up to him in curiosity after he didn't get a reply. "I'm not going to practice again."

Kuroko bit his lip, and looked to the ground. "I see." he murmured. Memories from their Teiko days hit Kuroko harder than he had expected. The images welling up in Kuroko's mind were those of when the team was falling apart, when they no longer valued practice and abandoned their teamwork. He swallowed thickly, and sighed. "It's not good to skip practice, Aomine-kun."

"I know." he said quickly. He remembered the days of the past and the heartache it caused all of them. "It eats away at me. But I just ...don't want to go." he began to walk over to him a bit. "It makes me think back to Teiko... and I... I've been feeling the guilt from it all a lot lately."

Kuroko looked up at Aomine, his expression one of uncertainty. "Aomine-kun..." Kuroko didn't know what to say. The Teiko team's breaking had clearly taken it's toll on Aomine, who had in fact, played a rather big roll in the start of the whole thing.

He looked up and saw his expression. "I'm sorry." he said, meeting his eyes. "I know..." he stopped, and walked a little closer to him, kicking a stone on the court away. "I know that I hurt you the worst." he had to look down. "And some nights when I think about it I can't sleep. I've been sleeping during the day a lot to compensate."

"Aomine-kun was a very important friend of mine." Kuroko said softly. "He loved basketball just as much as I did, if not more, and he encouraged me to work harder, and he would stay to help me practice, and he was very fun to be around. I have many very fond memories of our happier times together." He paused, taking a breath. "I don't think the Aomine-kun of now is all that different from Teiko's Aomine-kun. I'm sure that somewhere is still the basketball-loving-idiot personality. It's just hidden until Aomine-kun finds someone who can be his proper rival. I'm sure that that day will come, so if you don't practice, Aomine-kun, that rival will beat you easily." Kuroko teased gently. "Until Aomine-kun finds his rival, I am going to be the stand in." He took a blocking stance, and stared at Aomine. "Come at me." he deadpanned.

Aomine listened to him, and found he had to bite his cheeks at parts to not get emotional. He was about to just go quiet and look away, until the very last part. "Ah, you ...idiot." he murmured warmly. He went over to grab the ball and came back to him with a newfound small smile on his face. "So... you want to take me on?"

"Of course! Tonight, I'm not going to lose to Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, smiling back.

He spun the ball on his finger for a moment, setting himself in front of him. "Yeah?" he wasn't quite sure if he was being serious or not. All that mattered is that he was smiling. It reminded him of the days spent practicing alone. He held the ball in two hands before bringing it to his side and dribbling in place. "Well, I'm not going to lose tonight, either." he said, giving him a challenging, yet playful look.

Kuroko was immensely pleased to see Aomine like this. It had been far too long. He kept his eyes on his friend, watching every slight movement, waiting for when Aomine-kun burst into action.

He dribbled back once, looked to his left, and then charged right, going to spin around Kuroko.

Kuroko did his best to keep up, following Aomine, and thrust his hand out in hopes of stealing the ball.

Aomine knew he had him beat, and went to spin back over to the hoop, when suddenly something felt wrong. He glanced down for a split second and saw that Kuroko's hand had touched the ball, causing it to go out of his grasp. He finished his spin, ball no longer in his possession, and looked down, horrified.

Kuroko had honestly been caught off guard when he found the ball leaving Aomine's hands. In a moment, he had the ball, and was tossing it back up, aimed at the hoop. It bounced off with a clang, and without hesitating, Kuroko jumped up, trying to get it before Aomine.

Aomine was shocked, he'd never really had to fight Kuroko for a rebound. Despite how fast he was, Aomine was much taller and barely needed to jump to retrieve the ball over Kuroko's head. He laughed a bit, and dribbled out with the ball to start again.

Kuroko huffed, readying himself for Aomine's attack again. He was determined to go all out. Even if he couldn't win against Aomine-kun in a million years, this opportunity was one in a million, and he wasn't about to pass up the chance to go against his friend.

Aomine was having fun before he realized it. He locked eyes with Kuroko as he dribbled the ball between his legs a few times with ease. Setting up again, he went for the same move, except... he looked to the right this time, and tried to deke him.

Kuroko caught the eye movement, and went left. He silently berated himself for getting so bad at reading Aomine-kun, of all people.

Aomine was able to blow past him this time with a smirk. He zoomed to the hoop and went under to dunk behind his back. He hung off the hoop, facing him with a big smile.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile back. He wished for this moment to last forever. This rekindled friendship, the warmth of a friendly game, the adrenaline that would kick in, were all important memories he wanted to hold onto. "Aomine-kun..."

At his name he jumped down, walking over to him a bit with that smile still on him. "Yeah? Tetsu?"

Kuroko raised his fist, and held it out in front of Aomine expectantly.

Aomine looked down to his fist. It pained him, honestly. That used to be such a strong symbol of their friendship, it hurt honestly. He bit his lip and looked away, giving his fist a tap with his own, just like he used to.

A small amount of contact such as this triggered a wave of emotion over Kuroko. Though he had been the one to ask for it, he was surprised when Aomine reciprocated the gesture. Before he knew it, his vision was blurring, and he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks. "Ah-" He quickly looked down, trying to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop.

Aomine instantly frowned. He felt the same, he could honestly say he understood his tears. Aomine came closer to him and hesitated. He wasn't really good with making others feel better. He found his skill was making others feel like shit. "Tetsu." he said quietly, his own voice weak.

Without hesitation, Kuroko leaned in against Aomine, but didn't look up at him. He rubbed some more at his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll stop in a moment. I'm just..." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm very relieved." he whispered.

Aomine was surprised at having him suddenly leaning, but he didn't move away. "No, it's fine..." he assured. "I feel the same." He brought an arm up around his back, letting him stay against his chest. He let out a sigh, tears threatening to slip down his cheeks now.

Kuroko trembled, and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. "Aomine-kun." he mumbled, looking up at his friend with pink watery eyes.

Aomine's free hand soon came to tentatively rest on Kuroko's cheek. His thumb brushed away some of the tears here and there. "Tetsu." he replied, still biting the inside of his lip as one tear rolled down his face.

"Aomine-kun..." Without thinking, Kuroko reached up and pulled Aomine close, and kissed the tear away.

Aomine's hold around his back tightened. His cheeks grew hot, but he didn't move away. He closed his eyes and relished in the intimate moment they were sharing. It felt overdue to him. He knew he'd been dancing around feelings when they were younger, and now he felt them all spilling back. He kept his head tilted down close and turned to kiss his cheek, close to his mouth.

Kuroko felt his cheeks turn pink and he pulled back to look Aomine in the eyes. He held Aomine's gaze, and mulled some thoughts over for several long moments. "Aomine-kun."

He kept his eyes up, until he spoke. They then landed on his lips. "...Yeah?" he breathed out quietly.

"I think..." Kuroko began hesitantly. "I think I'm in love with you." he admitted. "In Teiko.....and even now....my feelings for you are strong. I was never able to put my finger on what exactly the emotion was, so I never said anything. But I'm rather sure that I'm in love with you. And that I have been for a while now."

After his first sentence Aomine used all his self control to allow Kuroko to finish speaking. His chest felt like it was going to explode. Finally, once he felt Tetsu was done, he leaned forward to bring his lips against his. It was too much. All too much of exactly what he wanted and needed to hear. A few more tears slipped down his cheek as he let his lips linger against the smaller boys, hoping this would convey in some matter that he felt exactly the same.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, whimpering softly into the kiss. His heart had been pounding as he had spoken, unsure if it was alright if he confessed his feelings so straightforwardly. But it seemed that Aomine accepted them, and even returned them. Kuroko's chest was throbbing and all he could do was cling to Aomine.

The whimpers pulled on his heartstrings, but Aomine was not letting up now. Not after the years of mixed feelings of love, guilt and hope. Everything was forgotten as he stayed there, connected to him. If he closed his eyes hard enough he could see them in the gym back at Teiko, no hard feelings, no mess ups, just them. The hand that rested at his cheek slipped down to wrap around his back, pulling him closer. He broke away after a moment for a much needed breath, but returned his lips to his right after.

Kuroko sniffled, tears welling in his eyes again, as he kissed back. Aomine's name resounded throughout his head before finally slipping past his lips. Mumbling his name into the kiss, Kuroko felt the pain of the hard times at Teiko and the pain of the year since then dull. It didn't disappear, nor was it forgotten, but it was soothed by this gesture of love from Aomine.

Aomine tried his hardest to stay strong and not break down throughout the kiss. It became harder when he heard him say his name, so he responded with what he hoped would help the both of them. "I love you." he managed against his lips. He had to stop to catch his breath. The emotional toll as well as having to hold his breath really was wearing on him.

Kuroko looked into Aomine's eyes, and his small smile widened. He let go of Aomine's neck in favor of wrapping his arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in Aomine's shoulder, sniffling. "When you say that...it feels like I'm going to die." he said softly. "My chest hurts and my heart is pounding."

"Well... I hope its a good "going to die" feeling." he managed to tease slightly, holding onto him tighter now that they were hugging. He dropped his face into Kuroko's hair, pressing a kiss to his head. "I thought I was going to explode when you first said it."

"Ah, then we're the same, it seems." Kuroko murmured happily. He turned his head, and as he pressed his ear against Aomine's chest, he realized he could hear the fast beating of his heart. Kuroko smiled, and looked up at Aomine. "We really are the same. Your heart is beating as fast as mine." he said laughing lightly.

"Ah.. good." he murmured, closing his eyes. He finally felt at peace after such a long time. "Then we'll both have heart attacks."

Kuroko laughed some more. He felt giddy after the kissing and confessions. He couldn't help it. "If I die now, I'll be so disappointed that I didn't get to spend more time with Aomine-kun." he hummed. "But since I got to tell you how I feel and I got to kiss you, I suppose I'd die happy. Dying in your arms doesn't sound that bad. But I would feel bad for dying on a basketball court."

He laughed over that. He felt Kuroko and him could have the same sense of humour over subjects like these. "Yeah, maybe you should die in my arms back at my place, or yours. Here wouldn't be as romantic." he said, a small glint in his eyes.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine, his face now at its usual blank state. "Aomine-kun, you're such a pervert." he deadpanned.

He raised his brows. "Maybe, but I didn't think I was being a pervert there." he defended, and leaned down to kiss his cheek, hoping to get rid of that blank state and into something warm again.

"You definitely were. I can see through your underhanded tricks, Aomine-kun." Kuroko murmured, tilting his head up to brush his lips against Aomine's lightly. "But I suppose it can't be helped. I love perverted Aomine-kun all the same." he sighed contently. It felt good to be able to say his feelings out loud. "We can get some ice cream and go to my house, if you want to, though."

When their lips touched again, he felt his stomach flip, butterflies erupting. He began to realize that he'd probably get the chance to kiss him a lot now. "Hey, that sounds perfect." he said, sliding a hand to his waist and giving him a small squeeze. "And, ... I love you too."

"Honestly, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kuroko asked mock sternly. That facade quickly passed, and he smiled. "Shall we go, then?"

"No, at least not here. Remember?" he said, and loosened his hold on him. "Yeah, let's go."


End file.
